¿Vencedora o vencida?
by LluviaVB
Summary: Después de la guerra Johanna inicia una nueva vida a lado de Annie y su futuro bebé. Esta convencida que siempre sera una vencedora. Pero ya nada es como antes de la rebelión y descubrirá que su actitud de guerrera no le sirve para afrontar su nueva realidad. ¿realmente venció a sus enemigos? o ¿ellos vencieron su oportunidad de un futuro? A veces nos curan las heridas en silencio.
1. Bienvenida de vuelta

**_Johanna siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos en la saga y me quede con ganas de saber mas de ella tanto de lo que le pasaba luego de la guerra como de su pasado. En fin, esta es mi idea de lo sucedido espero la disfruten._**

**_Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, así que de antemano disculpen mi inexperiencia. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios (ayúdenme a mejorar),_****_._**

**_Una advertencia, en esta historia encontraran parejas poco convencionales, les pido mantengan la mente abierta y les den una oportunidad ;) _**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins de su trilogia Los Juegos del Hambre (salvo algunos de mi creación con el motivo de esta historia original)_**

**_Que la disfruten._**

* * *

¿Vencedora o vencida?

Annie estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Johanna, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el cuerpo tan rígido no la hacia pasar por dormida, de vez en cuando abría los ojos y Johanna le dirigía una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilzadora, o al menos así lo hizo durante la primera hora, pero sus propios temores inundaban a la ex tributo y lo mas que alcanzaba hacer era una mueca, lo que hacia que Annie cerrará los ojos con más fuerza. Johanna finalmente se rindió así que cuando sentía la mirada de Annie clavada en ella, permanecía observando el paisaje que corría alrededor del tren, conformándose con darle a su mano un pequeño apretón. Tal vez eso no la calmaba pero era su forma de decirle que estaban juntas en esto. Se había convencido de ello, cuidaría de Annie y de su bebe.

Ambas experimentaban en diferente grado la misma ansiedad, viajaban en un tren igual al que usaban para ir a los juegos, como tributos, como mentores, como animales de circo. "Bastardos insensibles" pensó Johanna al ver la expresión de terror que provoco en Annie la visión del tren.

Transcurrió otra media hora de viaje y Johanna pudo distinguir el cambio en el paisaje, lucia menos seco y los árboles eran cada vez más altos y espesos, incluso en color de las piedras se distinguía un cambio, aunque solo Johanna podía reparar en ello. El Distrito 7 estaba a menos de una hora de camino y ella casi prefería que el tren se dirigiera a la arena. "¿Cuándo te volviste una cobarde de mierda?, concéntrate, eres una asesina, una vencedora, no puedes romperte ahora" se gritaba mentalmente Johanna, con la esperanza de que la humillación propia la reforzará. Su único consuelo permanecía recostada en sus piernas, la última pieza de Finnick, Annie, un vivo retrato de lo que la guerra destruyó, y lo que una vez mas mas Finnick logro mantener en pie, sembrando en ella la única cosa que podía mantenerla viva cuando el se fuera, sus vidas fusionadas en una nueva. Johanna se había prometido estar ahí para cuidarlos, Finnick y después la misma Annie, fueron lo mas cercano que tuvo a una familia después de perder a su familia real, cuya abrupta partida solo le había enseñado una cosa "nunca abandones a tu familia"

La mudanza fue mas lenta de lo que esperaban, al ser ambas vencedoras, debían reportar el Distrito donde vivieran e informar el lugar cada vez que quisieran mudarse, así que tuvieron que notificarlo

—que se metan por el culo su confirmación— había dicho en primer lugar Johanna, odiaba ser controlada por el gobierno, pero Annie insistió en seguir el protocolo, además necesitaban el dinero que aun recibían por ser vencedoras y sobrevivientes de la rebelión.

Después del asesinato de Coin, Johanna propuso que se fueran juntas al Distrito 4, preocupada por las crisis que el Capitolio provocaban a Annie, pero el estar en el Distrito no la hizo mejorar, Johanna sentía que vivía con un fantasma, Annie no había tenido mas crisis pero daba la impresión de estar dormida, no mostraba emoción alguna salvo por las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos durante el día, comía, se bañaba, se vestía, sin hablar, ni hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo cierto es que ambas se estaban volviendo locas al vivir en el Distrito 4, veían el reflejo de Finnick en los gestos, la forma de caminar y de hablar de las personas, en el mar y por supuesto en la casa de Annie, "en cada maldito rincón" pensaba siempre Johanna. Pero fue hasta hace casi dos semanas que decidieron mudarse, cuando le confirmaron su embarazo a Annie y esta finalmente se quebró.

Regresaron del doctor sin decir una palabra, Annie se sentó en el sillón y Johanna decidió prepararle un té. Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina para respirar profundamente, se sentía muy confundida, en las circunstancias en que estaba Annie no estaba segura si un bebe era una buena o mala noticia. Sirvió el té en dos tazas, y se estiro par alcanzar la azucarera del estante superior cuando escucho un grito.

—¡Mierda!— la azucarera se estrelló y se hizo pedazos contra el suelo, era el grito más espeluznante que había escuchado.

-¡Finiiiiick! ¡Aaaaaaaah!- Johanna corrió a la sala, hincada sobre sus rodillas y jalándose el cabello hasta el punto de arrancarse unos mechones estaba Annie, con la cara roja y una fuente interminable de lágrimas, produciendo gritos cada vez más aterradores, llamando a su esposo, que nunca acudiría. Johana se hinco para que su cara quedara a la altura de la desgarrada chica

—Annie— la voz salió con más fuerza y seguridad de la que realmente sentía, pero la aludida no la veía -¡aaaaaarg! ¡Finniiiiick! ¡Fiiiniiick!- jalo más fuerte de sus cabellos y comenzó a temblar, bajo lentamente una mano y se arañó el rostro hasta hacerse sangrar.

—¡Annie!— gritó más fuerte la chica del hacha y sujeto las manos de Annie, quien inmediatamente empezó a retorcerse para soltarse, sin dejar de gritar. Inexplicablemente parecía que este estado de catarsis la volvía fuerte, empujaba con los pies en intento de deshacerse del peso de la otra vencedora.

—¡Maldita sea Annie!, tranquilízate no quiero lastimarte— gritó desesperada Johanna, se doblo por una patada que le saco el aire y hubiera hecho que cualquiera la soltara, pero no Johanna Mason. Finalmente la empujo contra el suelo de modo que pudo acostarla boca arriba y asegurar sus piernas por debajo de las suyas, apoyando su peso de modo que no pudiera moverse. Sujeto con una sola mano ambas muñecas y con la otra tomo su barbilla obligándola a que la viera directamente.

—¡Fiiiiiniiick por favooor! ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!— los ojos verdes de Annie parecían ver a través de Johanna, sin reconocerla.

—Él no va a venir Annie, no puede— dijo con voz fuerte para que Annie lograra escucharla través de sus propios gritos y al parecer así fue pues cuando termino la frase la chica del Distrito 4 dejo de luchar de golpe, más su cuerpo permanecía tenso —Annie, sé que es difícil, yo también lo extraño— dijo con voz mas suave, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por cada palabra pronunciada —Tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes derrumbarte, ¡por el! ¡Por Finnick tienes sobrevivir a esto!— termino en forma de suplica, no sabia que mas hacer.

—Me abandono, el solo, solo me dejo—susurro Annie con voz rota, ya no gritaba, pero su voz reflejaba tanto dolor que Johanna casi hubiera preferido que gritara.

—¡No! ¡No es así! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! El jamás te dejaría. Nunca— respondió al borde de la desesperación la vencedora del 7, Annie se quejó débilmente y Johanna se dio cuenta que estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza sus muñecas y barbilla, la soltó y se sentó a su lado, asustada de hacerle daño.

—¡Es el infierno! ¡Cada segundo desde que se fue es el infierno!— sollozo Annie, su voz era apenas un murmullo, seguía acostada tan tensa como si aún soportara el peso de Johanna. —Lo intento, pero no puedo sin él, ya no tengo nada mas— decía las palabras casi de forma inconsciente, pero a Johanna la golpeaban como si estuvieran hechas de plomo "se está rindiendo, Finnick jamás me perdonaría si permito que se derrumbe" pensaba, "jamás me perdonaría fallarle" se repetía en su cabeza buscando algo que decir, algo que hacer para salvarla.

—Annie, no digas eso, no puedes rendirte, Finnick nunca te lo perdonaría— dijo Johanna un tanto insegura, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró directo a los ojos. De los labios de la chica rota comenzó a salir una risa o más bien una carcajada, que le puso los pelos de punta a la ex tributo de 7, alejo su mano por acto reflejo, al borde del terror por el nuevo estado de catarsis de Annie

— no va a venir a reprochármelo — le contesto entre jadeos y espasmos de risa la chica de ojos verdes, dejo de reír tan abruptamente como empezó y su mirada volvió a perderse. —Me abandono, ya no está— formo con su cuerpo un ovillo y se rompió en sollozos una vez mas.

Johanna estaba desesperada, no sabia qué más hacer para traerla de vuelta, para mantenerla en pie, paso sus manos por su corta cabellera frustrada y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, hallar la forma de rescatar los pedazos de chica que tenía delante. Después de unos minutos, alzó la vista para ver el cuerpo retorcido de Annie y entonces se dio cuenta, su postura, de manera inconsciente echa un ovillo protegía con brazos y piernas la última pieza de Finnick que le quedaba. "¡Hijo de puta!" Pensó irónicamente Johanna, "incluso muerto la sigues cuidado ¿no?, le has dejado un último salvavidas" pensó dirigiéndose a un Finnick inexistente.

—Annie— dijo en un susurro para no alterarla, la jalo a su regazo, pero ella no pareció notarlo su postura no cambio ni se relajó. —Te daré solo este día, Annie, solo hoy para que te derrumbes, pero mañana tienes que reponerte— le dijo con voz mas firme esta vez, la chica no parecía escucharla, continuó llorando mojando la playera de Johanna —No soy experta ni mucho menos, pero esto no puede hacerle ningún bien a tu bebé— hablo con voz suave y sintió a Annie sostener la respiración y poco a poco sus sollozos aunque presentes disminuyeron su volumen,—Annie, tienes que cuidar de Finnick, así como el cuido de ti, él no te abandono nena— continuo Johanna acariciando su cabello como si sostuviera un animalito herido —Finnick siempre va estar contigo en tu corazón, pero no fue suficiente para el, no cuando se trata de ti. Te dejo además una parte de él creciendo en ti, una prueba de su amor incondicional— termino la vencedora y vio los sollozos de Annie apagarse definitivamente, se giró para ver el rostro de Johanna, tenía los ojos aun llorosos y la cara roja de tanto llorar, sus ojos verdes expresaban con claridad las preguntas y el miedo que la inundaba —Te va a necesitar Annie, para que lo protejas y lo críes como el hombre valiente y fuerte que fue su padre— suspiro Johanna al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de la chica y la coloco sobre su vientre, trato de quitar la suya después pero Annie apretó su mano con mas fuerza sosteniéndola sobre su vientre. Era todo lo que necesitaba para saberlo, estarían juntas en esto.

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, Annie había dejado de llorar y tenía su vista perdida, pero esta vez sus ojos no se veían del todo sin vida —Johanna, yo-yo, yo no podré hacerlo sola— balbuceo Annie, Johanna abrió la boca para replicar temiendo que empezara de nuevo acerca de que Finnick la abandono, —¿puedes que-quedarte conmigo? Hasta que nazca por lo menos— agrego rápidamente y nerviosa. Johanna puso los ojos en blanco, "esta mujer enserio no entiende nada" pensó.

—No me iría, ni aunque me corrieras Annie, te guste o no ahora haremos esto juntas— le contesto con voz firme, a la futura madre se le escapo otra lagrima y por primera vez desde que Finnick se fue a la guerra, un atisbo muy leve de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se acomodo en el regazo de Johanna y la abrazo —si tanto quieres que me vaya…— termino Johanna en broma devolviéndole el abrazo.

Después de otro rato, se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a los cuartos, Johanna llevo a Annie a su cuarto, la acostó y la arropo como si fuera una niña pequeña, y justo cuando estaba por salir escucho que la llamaba

—Necesito irme de aquí Jo— hablo Annie en voz queda, Johana la miro con el ceño fruncido preocupada por lo que quería decir con esa oración —necesito reponerme y no podré hacerlo aquí. Todo está inundado de él, cada cosa, cada lugar. Si voy hacer esto, necesito hacerlo en otro lugar— termino la chica con sus ojos verdes suplicantes. Johanna entendía a la perfección a que se refería Annie, ella también creía ver a Finnick en cada sombra en cada luz, este era su hogar y era un reflejo exacto del chico que solía considerar su hermano.

—Nos mudaremos— le respondió y salió del cuarto

Johanna inspiro profundamente tratando de disipar sus pensamientos, se sentía estúpida por el miedo irracional que estaba experimentando, pero no podía evitar el pánico que se estaba apoderando de ella, el cual parecía crecer a medida que se acercaban al Distrito que una vez fue su hogar. Ya no lo era, había dejado de serlo hace 6 años cuando murió su padre, la muerte de sus hermanos y su mamá también le habían dolido, pero la muerte de su padre fue el punto de no retorno, entonces su Distrito se convirtió ya no en su refugio si no el lugar donde asesinaron a su eterno compañero, su defensor, su mejor amigo. Todos los años posteriores había vuelto por la inevitable razón de que no tenía otra opción, sin embargo pasaba tan poco tiempo en su casa como le era posible y cuando tenía que estarlo se paseaba por su casa como una ciega, no veía más que lo que necesitaba e ignoraba el resto. Cuando se unió a la rebelión comprendió que si vencían, podría finalmente huir del lugar que se había vuelto su prisión, podría por fin escapar de los fantasmas, que aunque ignoraba con considerable éxito nunca se iban del todo. Así que le parecía que el destino se burlaba de ella al regresar por voluntad propia. No quería reconocer ante Annie la verdadera razón por la que no quería vivir en su Distrito, así que cuando esta se lo propuso se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Annie quería vivir en un lugar que conocieran o tuvieran amigos, el capitolio estaba eliminado no solo por los malos recuerdos que les traían de los juegos, sino que además no podían vivir en el lugar en que murió Finnick, y del resto de Distritos solo conocían las plazas centrales que visitaron alguna vez en sus giras de victoria, lo cual reducía las posibilidades a amigos en otros Distritos. En el distrito 2 vivía Gale, pero por su construcción aún era el Distrito encargado de la producción de armas y el entrenamiento militar y para una mujer inestable como Annie ese definitivamente no era el lugar; en el Distrito 12 estaban Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss, pero Johanna creyó que con la descerebrada el Distrito cumplía con su límite de habitantes dementes. Así que todo se redujo a su Distrito no se dedicaban a la milicia, no había habitantes locos, Johanna lo conocía bien y no había recuerdos de su difunto mejor amigo.

El sonido del silbato sobresalto a Johanna y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante el golpe de la inevitable realidad. Habían llegado. Annie se incorporó y se puso de pie, Johanna cargo todas las maletas que llevaban en su compartimento, aun no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba esto del embarazo, pero no creía que Annie debiera cargar nada, había un par de personas bajando ya el resto de su maletas y cajas de mudanza, y el anden había varios curiosos observando su llegada con interés. Después de la guerra los vencedores y sobrevivientes de los juegos del hambre eran vistos como criaturas mitológicas, algunos los veían con admiración, otros con miedo e incluso había desprecio en algunas caras.

Johanna les dirigió miradas cargadas de ira a todos los que podía, quienes rápido retiraban la mirada e incluso se alejaban, ella estaba segura de que su fama la precedía, no era seguro acercarte demasiado a ningún vencedores los juegos del hambre, sobre todo si este vencedor era Johanna Mason.

—¿se te perdió algo?—. le pregunto Johanna a un hombre mayor que ella y ciertamente más musculoso que había cruzado mirada con ella, el hombre pareció empequeñecerse ante la mirada iracunda de la vencedora lo que provoco un brillo malicioso en los ojos de ella, —ahora pequeño imbécil, saca tu trasero fuera de aquí o lo haré yo misma— agrego con voz dulce, lo cual la hizo sonar más amenazadora. La pequeña multitud que en primer momento se había acercado a ver su llegada se había dispersado rápidamente, alguno incluso veían hacia el suelo para no cruzarse con la mirada de la irritada chica.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellas, lo cual les hizo girar la cabeza y fue la distracción perfecta para que el hombre en problemas huyera de ahí.

—Mi nombre es Henry Lawson, parte del batallón 46 que protege este Distrito— Dijo un hombre de mediana edad, con uniforme militar verde que combinaba con su tez oscura —he venido a escoltarlas a su casa y transportar su mudanza— añadió señalando una camioneta en la que ya estaban siendo guardadas sus cosas.

Johanna lo miro de arriba abajo sin disimulo y con una mueca de desprecio —supongo que su rango debe ser muy bajo para que su trabajo se reduzca a chofer— Henry permaneció impasible ante el comentario, —pero como honestamente no me importa su fracasada vida militar…—

—Jo, ya basta— interrumpió Annie con voz baja y dirigió al hombre una mirada de disculpa y se dirigió a la camioneta. Johanna gruño un poco, no le gustaba que Annie le llamara así en público.

—Está bien dejemos al buen soldado cumplir su ardua misión— dijo con sorna Johanna, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba con demasiada fuerza las maletas que llevaba en la mano y caminaba detrás de Annie, el hombre hizo una mueca cuando le dejo caer una maleta en el pie. —Cuidado idiota, hay cosas más valiosas que tu ahí dentro— agrego Johanna sin siquiera voltear.

El camino a la aldea de los vencedores fue corto y silencioso, Johanna se dio cuenta que se esforzaban por evitar su mirada aun por el espejo retrovisor y se mofo de ello, "pequeños cobardicas" pensó. Entraron a la aldea de los vencedores y se estacionaron enfrente de su antigua casa, les indicaron que la casa vecina había sido asignada a la "señorita Cresta", no era como si fueran a vivir separadas pero ni Johanna ni Annie dijeron nada al respecto.

— bienvenidas al Distrito 7— dijo Henry, mientras las dos vencedoras admiraban su nueva casa. La palabra "bienvenidas" retumbo en la mente y corazón de Johana con un eco interminable y antes de poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews, seran mi combustible y mi forma de mejorar, por favor._**

**_El segundo capitulo ya esta publicado, para que le vayan agarrando cariño a la historia._**


	2. Mi casa es su casa, ammm no lo creo

_**El segundo capitulo recién salido del horno.**_

**_Nuestra chica ruda tiene problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, ¿podra lidiar con ello a lado de una chica tan sensible como Annie? en este capitulo empezaremos a entender mas su relacion._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins de la trilogia Los juegos del Hambre, (salvo unos de creación original)_**

**_Que lo disfruten ;)_**

* * *

Durante los primeros días las vencedoras se encargaron de darle a su nueva casa calidad de hogar, aunque Johanna lo hacia solo por los ruegos de Annie, por ella la hubiera dejado tal y como estaba su aportación para convertirla en su hogar se reducía a colocar su ropa en el armario y los cajones, pero Annie insistía en cambiar las cortinas por unas mas coloridas, colocar fotos de sus seres queridos por la casa, poner floreros y manteles, mientras Johanna la ayudaba sin disimular su fastidio. En todos los años que había vivido ahí sola, nunca se dedicó a darle a su casa su toque personal, le bastaba un baño, una cocina y una cama.

Se habían instalado en la casa vecina de la que ella antes vivía, había decidido que no quería vivir de nuevo en la casa que compartió con su familia y fungió de su prisión cuando se quedo sola, estaba consciente de que era una estupidez puesto que todas las casas eran iguales, pero encontraba más soportable vivir ahí, si sabia que no era la misma casa.

La vida ahí fue más llevadera para ambas, Annie ya no sufría crisis tan graves, de vez en cuando se exaltaba, le entraba el llanto o se ausentaba de la realidad pero Johanna con un par de toques, breves palabras y mucha paciencia la traía de vuelta. La chica del Distrito 4 estaba mejorando a pasos cortos, cuando comenzaba a sentir que la desesperación y las emociones la desbordaban llamaba a Johanna o la buscaba con la mirada , después de un momento de observarla se calmaba.

—regreso en un rato Annie— grito Johanna con la hacha en la mano y un pie en la puerta.

—esta bien— le respondió Annie desde la cocina. No sabia con exactitud a donde se dirigía puesto que Johanna nunca le daba explicaciones y Annie no se las pedía, así que hacia deducciones según el tiempo que tardaba y si traía o no algo de vuelta. Estaba preparando galletas para las visitas. No habían invitado a nadie pero después de un par de meses de rutina se había dado cuenta que "casualmente" cuando Johanna salía con dirección al bosque, al pueblo o cualquier otro lugar, alguno de los habitantes del Distrito la visitaba y se quedaba platicando con ella u ofreciéndose a ayudarla hasta que llegaba Johanna y se iban. Los visitantes no variaban mucho, una señora mayor de edad llamada Rosie, Charlie un chico que rondaba los veintes, Flyn una mujer de treinta y tres y un señor de cuarenta y tantos que insistía lo llamaran Roble.

Johanna caminaba con paso firme, de prisa, con la bajeza erguida y el ceño fruncido, evitando así que se le acercaran o la saludaran, se dirigió a la casa de Charlie y lo encontró bajo su camioneta.

—Annie te esta esperando—le dijo pateando su pie que sobresalía de la camioneta. El chico dio un respingo y salió de esta maldiciendo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿ahora?, es que bueno estoy arreglando la camioneta y ..— balbuceo, mirando las mejillas de la chica, había notado que se enfurecía con más facilidad si le veían a los ojos.

— te dije que te esta esperando y tu sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí hablando como idiota, que poco cortes de tu parte—lo corto la chica mientras se recargaba en la camioneta —además, la posibilidad de que este cacharro arranque es la misma que tu ligues a esa chica de la ferretería, ósea nula— el chico se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, no sabia como Johanna se había enterado de que le gustaba esa chica, apenas la veía por el pueblo y no era como que el le contara nada.

—ahora muévete— termino la vencedora. El chico se molesto un poco, pero se lavo las manos con un trapo y se quitó el overol, no le diría que no a Johanna, aun le dolía la quijada de la ultima vez que lo hizo.

Johanna se adentró por el bosque hasta un árbol caído, se acomodo a lado de este, dejando su espalda recargada en el tronco y se estiro para sacar del medio de este la bolsa azul que ella misma había colocado ahí meses atrás. De su interior sacos tres libros, las portadas estaban afectados por la humedad y las hojas maltratadas por las hojeadas a los que la vencedora los sometía. Saco una pluma de la bolsa, se la puso encima de la oreja y abrió uno de los libros en la página que había doblado descuidadamente para hacer de separador. Leía despacio y repetía algunos párrafos con la esperanza de memorizarlos, saco un pedazo de papel de su pantalón y anotó un par de cosas.

—¡se dedica a vender flores! ¿Puedes creerlo?— decía Charlie a carcajadas, —incluso antes de presentarse yo ya sabia que era del Capitolio— termino aun con espasmos de risa

Annie también sonreía, estaba agradecida de que la 'visita' del día hubiera sido Charlie, últimamente se sentía un poco melancólica y sabia que eso era peligroso en ella, y este muchacho siempre sabia como hacerla reír, con sus comentarios simples y su actitud despreocupada.

—eds que dholo ab una pedsotna— siguió el chico terminando de tragar una galleta —solo alguien del Capitolio se le ocurriría que entre todo lo que tenemos que recuperar y reconstruir la gente estará preocupada por comprar flores— termino bastante más serio y sacudió la cabeza.

—espero se mude mas gente del Capitolio aquí, de otro modo no tendrá muchos clientes que digamos— contesto Annie, arrugando la nariz, el chico le devolvió la mueca. A ninguno de los dos les entusiasmaba la idea de más gente del Capitolio con sus maneras extravagantes viviendo en el Distrito.

—si es así, pondré un puesto de pelucas— dijo Charlie, simulando acomodarse su melena negra azabache, lo que provocó más risas en ambos. "Supongo que es linda" pensaba Charlie cuando veía reír a Annie, pero este pensamiento desapareció cuando abruptamente Annie dejo de reír y sus ojos verdes se enfocaron con extrema atención en la mesa de café viendo algo más allá del presente, "si bueno, demasiado extraña para notarlo enserio" pensó desviando la mirada y tomando otra galleta.

—entonces…—comenzó después de un momento la chica de ojos verdes —¿invitaste a salir a Sandy?— Charlie se atraganto con la galleta y tosió hasta que le lloraron los ojos. Era la misma chica a la que se había referido Johanna ¿cómo demonios lo sabían?. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando tocaron la puerta. Annie se tensó de inmediato y su mirada se enturbió. Charlie sabia que no era Johanna, la chica tardaba mínimo una hora en sus salidas y apenas había pasado media hora, además se limitaba a entrar con un portazo lo cual junto con sus miradas asesinas indicaban que era tiempo de irse. Tampoco podía ser una 'visita' enviada por la vencedora por que ella no encargaba a más de una persona 'la guardia' y se lo había pedido a el. La puerta volvió a sonar, pero Annie no hizo signos de levantarse a abrir o contestar de algún modo, al contrario parecía más incrustada en su lugar.

Charlie se decidió, cruzo el salón y abrió con recelo la puerta. Delante tenía a una mujer delgada y estatura media, de unos treinta y pocos, de piel blanca y cabello rubio ceniza muy corto cuya tercera parte afeitada dejaban ver unos tatuajes verdes en su cráneo, el hombre a su lado era pelirrojo, con ojos grandes y azules, unos centímetros más altos que la mujer y de complexión gruesa, ambos vestían pantalones y playera oscuras. En cuanto vieron a Charlie sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y este les devolvió una mirada recelosa.

—si, disculpa, creímos que esta era la casa de Annie Cresta— la mujer fue la primera en recuperar la voz.

—¿ustedes la conocen?— pregunto Charlie, sientiendose estupido casi inmediatamente, era obvio que si. La mujer sonrió burlonamente.

—si, somos amigos del Capitolio— Charlie se tensó inmediatamente —y del Distrito 13— agrego rápidamente la mujer —conocíamos a Finnick también— termino la mujer en un intento de relajar al que fungía de guardián en la puerta.

—¿esta ella en casa? ¿Podemos pasar?— había quedado bastante claro que ahí vivía ella y estaba comenzando a exasperarle esta tensa bienvenida.

—aaam.. Supongo que si son amigos— dijo un poco renuente se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y comenzó a caminar con ellos detrás hacia la sala de estar.

Annie permanecía sentada en posición erguida, en el mismo sillón de espalda a la entrada.

—hola Annie—dijo con voz suave la mujer y Annie dio un respingo al reconocer esa voz, se levanto despacio y miro con ojos cautelosos y una suave sonrisa a los recién llegados.

—hola— respondió con un hilo de voz.

El sol se movía sobre la cabeza de Johanna y las sombras por encima de ella cambiaron de posición, Johana conocía mejor que nadie ese bosque y su forma de reflejar las horas del día, sabia por sus luces que era hora de irse, doblo por la mitad la hoja en que iba, lo guardo todo salvo la hoja en que estuvo escribiendo en la bolsa de tela una vez mas, la escondió dentro del tronco y se marcho trotando.

De camino paso por varias tiendas y compro un poco de todo para el desayuno y comida del día siguiente y pan para la madrugada, Annie solía despertarse y buscar algo ligero de comer. Se encontró a Roble de regreso y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, siguió su camino y vio justo a tiempo a Maddie, una pequeña niña que se le había dado por seguirla, acosarla con preguntas y lo peor abrazarla sin razón aparente. Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, para hacerle saber a Annie de su llegada y a Charlie que se largara. Camino hacia la cocina sin mirar a la sala y comenzó a colocar sus compras en el refrigerador y los estantes.

—Jo..— le llamo Annie, Johanna gruño sonoramente, no le gustaba que Annie le dijera así enfrente de otros.

—Johana—corrigió Annie, entendiendo el gruñido. —creo que deberías saludar a las visitas— dijo con voz suave.

—creo que más bien debo despedir a las visitas— contesto Johanna aun desde la cocina, —así que Charlie, lárgate— termino Johanna, subiéndose a la encimara de la cocina y cogiendo una manzana. Escucho la carcajada de Charlie.

—supongo que eso significa que ustedes son bienvenidos— dijo el chico, mientras salía de la casa. Esa frase despertó a Johanna, Annie había dicho 'invitados', y por la respuesta del chico claramente había alguien mas en la sala con Annie, tardo tres segundo en entender esto y se dirigió a la sala corriendo y con expresión depredadora, pero esta desapareció en cuanto vio a los acompañantes de Annie.

Los conocía, los había visto un par de veces en el Distrito 13, pero no fue hasta el Capitolio que se presentaron formalmente poco antes de irse con Annie, eran parte del equipo que producía las propos de la rebelión, habían formado parte del pelotón de Finnick y por tanto habían compartido sus últimos momentos con el, Cressida y Pollux.

—saluda a nuestros nuevos vecinos— dijo Annie.

—Hola Johanna— dijo Cresida y Pollux asintió en su dirección.

—¿se mudan al Distrito 13?— les preguntó ella de manera casi violenta por la forma en que se enteraba de las cosas, le molestaba no saber nada.

—no exactamente— intervino Annie advirtiendo la expresión molesta de Cressida ante la actitud de Johanna. —están grabando documentales acerca de cada Distrito, su población, su comida, sus tradiciones, sus recursos, todo— completo Annie con una emoción inusual en ella.

—La presidenta Paylor quiere promover la diversidad y movilidad en todo Panem, pero como las personas no conocen nada acerca de los otros Distritos esto no esta sucediendo, así que a través de esta serie de documentales las personas podrán conocer otros Distritos y las oportunidades que les ofrecen y migrar a lugares distintos a su origen— Johanna escuchaba con atención y al mismo tiempo veía con recelo la actitud entusiasta de Annie, Pollux llamo la tensión de Cressida e hizo un par de movimientos, lenguaje de señas. "El avox" pensó Johanna, se le había olvidado eso.

—si, claro— contesto Cressida a lo que fuera que Pollux le había dicho —Pollux también cree que ayudará impulsar la economía, se esta impulsando a los Distritos a que ejerzan todo tipo de actividades, pero sigue predominando entre ellos el mismo trabajo que hacían antes de la revolución— termino Cressida orgullosa, como si lo hubiera explicado ante la misma presidenta Paylor, "claramente eso hizo" pensó Johanna.

—es increíble, ya quiero verlo, realmente no conocemos nada de otros Distritos, Johanna y yo tuvimos ese problema cuando decidimos mudarnos— permanecía esa luz diferente en Annie al hablar. —estarán aquí por unos cuatro meses—explicó dirigiéndose a Johanna, la vencedora solo encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto —les he ofrecido quedarse en la otra casa— dijo bastante más bajo Annie. Johanna se volvió hacia ella frustrada "¿QUEEE?, 'vecinos' eso había dicho Annie, ¡maldita sea! todo se le estaba escapando" pensó —mañana podríamos recoger las cosas que tenemos ahí y se mudarían— termino Annie jugando con sus manos nerviosa. Johanna bajo la vista y apretó los puños, sabia que se refería sus objetos personales de antes de la guerra, desde de que se habían mudado no habían movido nada de su antigua casa, no se había atrevido a guardar nada y no iba a hacerlo por albergar a estos idiotas pensó molesta, levanto la vista para dejarlo claro a Annie y a los intrusos, pero se encontró con los ojos verdes de Annie que le miraban casi suplicantes.

—maldita sea— siseo Johanna con un asentimiento, no entendía por qué su llegada había emocionado tanto a Annie, pero no quería ser la culpable de que esa repentina luz en sus ojos se apagara. Annie soltó el aire aliviada, no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo.

Johanna volteo a ver a los intrusos, con una mirada de furia haciéndoles saber que si se quedaban no era su decisión y mucho menos su gusto, Cressida fingió no percatarse y siguió hablando de su proyecto con Annie, pero Pollux le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de la vencedora, la mirada de ella era colérica, la clase de mirada que todos evitaban y si cruzaban con ella sus ojos se abrían de miedo, pero no los de el. Sus ojos azules la miraban con fijeza como si pudiera ver dentro de ella, y el ceño fruncido sobre ellos le daban la expresión de quien se encuentra ante un problema que debe pero no puede resolver.

Ojos azules contra castaños, la calma del manantial tratando de apagar un fuego enardecido. Después de un par de segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Johanna, el chico desvío la mirada, pero aun sin rastro de temor en ellos. Johana se sintió más tranquila luego de esto "aun no ha nacido el humano que pueda vencer a Johanna en un concurso de miradas" pensó la vencedora, sin embargo fue ella quien evitó la mirada de Pollux por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

_**Les reitero mi solicitud de reviews, muero por saber su opinión.**_

_**¿Que libros creen que guarde Jo, con tanto recelo? **_**_¿Como afectara a la vida de Annie y Johanna la llegada de los nuevos vecinos? Parece que Mason no esta acostumbrada a que le planten la cara y la mirada sostenida de Pollux la inquieto, veremos como lo supera nuestra chica._**

**_No se ustedes pero a mi me encanta la actitud "patea traseros" de Johanna, jajaja._**

**_No les prometo una fecha fija, pero procurare publicar una vez por semana, según me llegue la inspiración y el tiempo._**

**_Saludos y gracias por leer._**


End file.
